finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy V A 2D sprite of Cloud occasionally appears in the loading section of the ''Final Fantasy Anthology port. ''Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding Cloud was the sole playable character. The objective is to snowboard down tracks while dodging moogles, doing tricks off ramps, and collecting balloons. Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Cloud was the sole playable character. The announcement trailer showed him riding the Hardy-Daytona while wielding the Buster Sword. He could summon certain party members from ''Final Fantasy VII to do special abilities, and use his Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII while battling the enemies on the course full of obstacles. Cloud-portrait-viigb.png|Cloud's portrait. FF7GB Cloud.png|Cloud riding a bike. VIIGB Braver.png|Braver. VIIGB Blade Beam.png|Blade Beam. VIIGB Finishing Touch.png|Finishing Touch. VIIGB Meteorain.png|Meteorain. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning can wear Cloud's SOLDIER 1st Class uniform as a garb, together with the Buster Sword and SOLDIER's Band. While wearing the outfit Lightning performs a variation of Cloud's victory pose. It has the locked ability Heavy Slash. The outfit is available as a pre-order bonus or as downloadable content. LRFFXIII_SOLDIER_Victory_Pose.png|Victory pose. LRFFXIII_Buster_Sword.png|Buster Sword. LRFFXIII_SOLDIER's_Band.png|SOLDIER Band. Final Fantasy XIV The "Strife" set is available as a veteran reward for players who have subscribed for 720 days. Triple Triad Cloud appears as a legendary (5-stars) card. Final Fantasy Tactics Cloud is a bonus playable character who can be recruited into Ramza Beoulve's party by embarking on a sidequest involving the Constructs and the Zodiac Stones. Besrudio will come up with a dimensional portal device that will summon Cloud, but he will not become a party member until Ramza meets the flower girl Aerith; Cloud will defend her from thugs and join Ramza's party. While Cloud retains most of his abilities from ''Final Fantasy VII, he cannot use his Limit skills until he obtains the Materia Blade. While Final Fantasy VII lists Cloud as a Leo, his zodiac sign in Final Fantasy Tactics is Aquarius. Cloud is the only male character able to equip a Ribbon. This is no longer unique in The War of the Lions version, as the Onion Knight can also equip what is otherwise female-exclusive equipment. ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Cloud appears as a collaboration character from ''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. He makes an appearance in his outfit from the Kingdom Hearts series. BDPB Cloud Artwork.png|Artwork. BDPB Cloud Strife.png|Sprite. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Cloud appears as a Warrior of Cosmos, and stands as the hero representing Final Fantasy VII, opposing Sephiroth. Seeking the Crystals in the company of Firion, Cecil, and Tidus, Cloud is seen by his comrades as a composed and level-headed warrior. Cloud later admits his hesitations for fighting and departs to search for a reason to fight on his own, eventually joining Terra. His alternate outfit is his Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children outfit and weapon. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cloud appear as a warrior of Chaos. Though he is summoned to fight by the god of discord Cloud doesn't care about the war, as he has been through several cycles and knows the fighting is pointless. When Sephiroth attacks Tifa, Cloud intervenes to save her. Cloud's second alternate outfit is based on Yoshitaka Amano's artwork of him, giving his uniform blue details and white boots, as well as the original SOLDIER logo on his belt. As a bonus fourth outfit, Cloud dons his ''Kingdom Hearts attire. This outfit can be obtained in Japanese by buying Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep - Final Mix, or pre-ordering Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy from GameStop in the US. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Cloud is a playable character. He is classed as a Heavy-type character, and can now increase the effectiveness and range of his attacks by charging them, further increasing his already high damage output. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Cloud appears as an obtainable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy '' Cloud appears as a default playable character. Cloud's most obvious trait is his high strength, coupled with abilities to assist in defence and agility, makes him a solid starting party member. His main purpose, however, is to tackle the many bosses encountered in Dark Notes, which are mandatory to complete to obtain more playable characters. With his ability to boost his strength, Cloud is almost a no brainer for taking out many enemies in a row. As a downside, he possesses the lowest luck of all party members. His Limit, Omnislash, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength. Type: Strength Ability Slots: 3 (1 Proactive, 2 Omni) ;Stats ;iOS stats ;Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cloud is a default playable character. If the player did not select him among their party of four, he can later be unlocked by collecting Yellow Crystal Shards. Cloud is a great beginner's choice for new players, as his Strength is his most notable trait along with his balanced selection of abilities to both further damage enemies while also boosting the parties defenses. He's also one of the few characters that can innately summon the Knights of the Round, further cementing him as a solid hero for Quest Medleys. As before, a minor downside is his low Luck, which can result in him being unable to avoid damage in music stages. His Limit, Omnislash, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength. '''Type:' Strength Summon: Knights of the Round ;Stats ;Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Cloud is one of 28 default playable characters. His Limit, Omnislash, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength. '''Type:' Strength Summon: Knights of the Round Stats Abilities ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Cloud appears as a playable character. His initial weapon is the Buster Sword. PFF Cloud Illust.png|Cloud's portrait. PFF AC Cloud Illust.png|''Advent Children portrait. PFF Cloud VIICC Illust.png|''Crisis Core'' portrait. PFF Cloud.png|Cloud's sprite. PFF Cloud 2.png|''Advent Children'' sprite. PFF Cloud VIICC.png|''Crisis Core'' sprite. PFF Cosmos Cloud.png|Cosmos Cloud sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cloud is an ally and a summonable Legend depicted in both his ''Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children outfits, as well as an event-related reindeer outfit. His abilities are Blade Beam, Climhazzard, Cross-Slash, Finishing Touch, Meteorain, Rising Fang and Sonic Break. His EX abilities are Sonic Break, Finishing Touch, Cross-slash, Omnislash, Omnislash ver.5, Meteodrive and Knights of the Round. He was first introduced as an event ally in the event, Winter Holiday Campaign while wearing an exclusive reindeer suit. Leveling him up in this event granted the player the Cloud II summon stone, along with each level-up at a specified number granting players an additional summon stone. He was re-introduced in the following event, Final Fantasy VII - Calamity from the Skies, in which his abilities and weapons were made usable to successfully combat Jenova∙LIFE and Jenova∙DEATH. He was present as an ally during the coinciding events, Final Fantasy Special Event Parts 1 & 2 - Shattered World and Final Fantasy Special Event Parts 1 & 2 - Showdown, in which he was unlocked by clearing the Big Bridge stage. In this event, his overdrive granted individual players a big increase in their attack for five minutes. Leveling him up to 99 in these events granted the player his individualized SSR weapon, Flayer. In battle, Cloud is armed with his Buster Sword and uses the ability Sonic Break. ;Portraits Cloud Brigade Portrait.gif|Cloud's icon. Cloud Overdrive Brigade.png|Cloud Overdrive triggered. Cloud Brigade.jpg|''FFVII'' Cloud. ;Ability Cards FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud R.png|Blade Beam ®. FFAB Meteorain - Cloud R.png|Meteorain ®. FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud R+.png|Blade Beam (R+). FFAB Meteorain - Cloud R+.png|Meteorain (R+). FFAB Aerial Fang - Cloud SR.png|Aerial Fang (SR). FFAB Braver - Cloud SR.png|Braver (SR). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud SR.png|Climhazzard (SR). FFAB Cross Slash - Cloud SR.png|Cross Slash (SR). FFAB Double Cut - Cloud SR.png|Double Cut (SR). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud SR.png|Finishing Touch (SR). FFAB Fire - Cloud SR.png|Fire (SR). FFAB Fire2 - Cloud SR.png|Fire2 (SR). FFAB Trine - Cloud SR.png|Trine (SR). FFAB Aerial Fang - Cloud SR+.png|Aerial Fang (SR+). FFAB Braver - Cloud SR+.png|Braver (SR+). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud SR+.png|Climhazzard (SR+). FFAB Cross Slash - Cloud SR+.png|Cross Slash (SR+). FFAB Double Cut - Cloud SR+.png|Double Cut (SR+). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud SR+.png|Finishing Touch (SR+). FFAB Fire - Cloud SR+.png|Fire (SR+). FFAB Fire2 - Cloud SR+.png|Fire2 (SR+). FFAB Trine - Cloud SR+.png|Trine (SR+). FFAB Aerial Fang - Cloud SSR.png|Aerial Fang (SSR). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud SSR.png|Blade Beam (SSR). FFAB Bolt2 - Cloud SSR.png|Bolt2 (SSR). FFAB Braver - Cloud SSR.png|Braver (SSR). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud SSR.png|Finishing Touch (SSR). FFAB Meteorain - Cloud SSR.png|Meteorain (SSR). FFAB Rising Fang - Cloud SSR.png|Rising Fang (SSR). FFAB Slashing Blow - Cloud SSR.png|Slashing Blow (SSR). FFAB Spin Drive - Cloud SSR.png|Spin Drive (SSR). FFAB Aerial Fang - Cloud SSR+.png|Aerial Fang (SSR+). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud SSR+.png|Blade Beam (SSR+). FFAB Bolt2 - Cloud SSR+.png|Bolt2 (SSR+). FFAB Braver - Cloud SSR+.png|Braver (SSR+). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud SSR+.png|Finishing Touch (SSR+). FFAB Meteorain - Cloud SSR+.png|Meteorain (SSR+). FFAB Rising Fang - Cloud SSR+.png|Rising Fang (SSR+). FFAB Slashing Blow - Cloud SSR+.png|Slashing Blow (SSR+). FFAB Spin Drive - Cloud SSR+.png|Spin Drive (SSR+). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud UR.png|Blade Beam (UR). FFAB Braver - Cloud UR.png|Braver (UR). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud UR.png|Climhazzard (UR). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Cloud UR.png|Fat Chocobo (UR). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud UR.png|Finishing Touch (UR). FFAB Giga Flare - Cloud UR.png|Giga Flare (UR). FFAB Omnislash - Cloud UR.png|Omnislash (UR). FFAB Omnislash Version 5 - Cloud UR.png|Omnislash ver.5 (UR). FFAB Rising Fang - Cloud UR.png|Rising Fang (UR). FFAB Ultimate End - Cloud UR.png|Ultimate End (UR). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud UR+.png|Blade Beam (UR+). FFAB Braver - Cloud UR+.png|Braver (UR+). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud UR+.png|Finishing Touch (UR+). FFAB Hellfire - Cloud UR+.png|Hellfire (UR+). FFAB Sonic Break - Cloud UR+.png|Sonic Break (UR+). FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud UUR.png|Cross-Slash (UUR). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud UUR+.png|Blade Beam (UUR+). FFAB Braver - Cloud UUR+.png|Braver (UUR+). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud UUR+.png|Climhazzard (UUR+). FFAB Cross-slash - Cloud UUR+.png|Cross-Slash (UUR+). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud UUR+.png|Finishing Touch (UUR+). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud UUR+ 2.png|Finishing Touch (UUR+). FFAB Firaga - Cloud UUR+.png|Firaga (UUR+). FFAB Meteorain - Cloud GR.png|Meteorain (GR). FFAB Omnislash - Cloud CR.png|Omnislash (CR). FFAB Omnislash Version 5 - Cloud CR.png|Omnislash ver.5 (CR) FFAB Omnislash Ver.5 - Cloud CR+.png|Omnislash ver.5 (CR+) ;Legend Cards Cross Slash Brigade.png|Cloud I (SR). Holiday cloud brigade.png|Cloud II (SR). Cloud III Brigade.png|Cloud III (SR). Cloud IV Brigade.png|Cloud IV (SR). SonicBreakBrigade.png|Cloud V (SR). FFAB Aerial Fang - Cloud Legend SR.png|Aerial Fang (SR). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend SR.png|Blade Beam (SR). FFAB Braver - Cloud Legend SR.png|Braver (SR). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend SR.png|Climhazzard (SR). FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend SR.png|Cross-slash (SR). FFAB Double Cut - Cloud Legend SR.png|Double Cut (SR). FFAB Fire - Cloud Legend SR.png|Fire (SR). FFAB Fire2 - Cloud Legend SR.png|Fire2 (SR). FFAB Trine - Cloud Legend SR.png|Trine (SR). FFAB Aerial Fang - Cloud Legend SR+.png|Aerial Fang (SR+). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend SR+.png|Blade Beam (SR+). FFAB Braver - Cloud Legend SR+.png|Braver (SR+). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend SR+.png|Climhazzard (SR+). FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend SR+.png|Cross-slash (SR+). FFAB Double Cut - Cloud Legend SR+.png|Double Cut (SR+). FFAB Fire - Cloud Legend SR+.png|Fire (SR+). FFAB Fire2 - Cloud Legend SR+.png|Fire2 (SR+). FFAB Trine - Cloud Legend SR+.png|Trine (SR+). FFAB Aerial Fang - Cloud Legend SSR.png|Aerial Fang (SSR). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend SSR.png|Blade Beam (SSR). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend SSR 2.png|Blade Beam (SSR). FFAB Bolt2 - Cloud Legend SSR.png|Bolt2 (SSR). FFAB Braver - Cloud Legend SSR.png|Braver (SSR). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend SSR.png|Climhazzard (SSR). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud Legend SSR.png|Finishing Touch (SSR). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud Legend SSR 2.png|Finishing Touch (SSR). FFAB Meteorain - Cloud Legend SSR.png|Meteorain (SSR). FFAB Rising Fang - Cloud Legend SSR.png|Rising Fang (SSR). FFAB Slashing Blow - Cloud Legend SSR.png|Slashing Blow (SSR). FFAB Sonic Break - Cloud Legend SSR.png|Sonic Break (SSR). FFAB Spin Drive - Cloud Legend SSR.png|Spin Drive (SSR). FFAB Aerial Fang - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|Aerial Fang (SSR+). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|Blade Beam (SSR+). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend SSR+ 2.png|Blade Beam (SSR+). FFAB Bolt2 - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|Bolt2 (SSR+). FFAB Braver - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|Braver (SSR+). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|Climhazzard (SSR+). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|Finishing Touch (SSR+). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud Legend SSR+ 2.png|Finishing Touch (SSR+). FFAB Meteorain - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|Meteorain (SSR+). FFAB Rising Fang - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|Rising Fang (SSR+). FFAB Slashing Blow - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|Slashing Blow (SSR+). FFAB Sonic Break - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|Sonic Break (SSR+). FFAB Spin Drive - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|Spin Drive (SSR+). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend UR.png|Climhazzard (UR). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Cloud Legend UR.png|Fat Chocobo (UR). FFAB Giga Flare - Cloud Legend UR.png|Giga Flare (UR). FFAB Meteorain - Cloud Legend UR.png|Meteorain (UR). FFAB Omnislash - Cloud Legend UR.png|Omnislash (UR). FFAB Omnislash Version 5 - Cloud Legend UR.png|Omnislash ver.5 (UR). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend UR+.png|Climhazzard (UR+). FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend UR+.png|Cross-slash (UR+). FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend UR+ 2.png|Cross-slash (UR+). FFAB Final Heaven Legend UR+ 2.png|Final Heaven (UR+). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud Legend UR+.png|Finishing Touch (UR+). FFAB Firaga - Cloud Legend UR+.png|Firaga (UR+). FFAB Hellfire - Cloud Legend UR+.png|Hellfire (UR+). FFAB Omnislash - Cloud Legend UR+.png|Omnislash (UR+). FFAB Omnislash Version 5 Legend UR+.png|Omnislash ver.5 (UR+). FFAB Rising Fang - Cloud Legend UR+.png|Rising Fang (UR+). FFAB Sonic Break - Cloud Legend UR+.png|Sonic Break (UR+). FFAB Braver - Cloud Legend UUR.png|Braver (UUR). FFAB Braver - Cloud Legend UUR 2.png|Braver (UUR). FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend UUR.png|Cross-slash (UUR). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud Legend UUR.png|Finishing Touch (UUR). FFAB Meteorain - Cloud Legend UUR.png|Meteorain (UUR). FFAB Spin Drive - Cloud Legend UUR.png|Spin Drive (UUR). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend UUR+.png|Blade Beam (UUR+). FFAB Cross-slash - Cloud Legend UUR+.png|Cross-slash (UUR+). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud Legend UUR+.png|Finishing Touch (UUR+). FFAB Meteorain - Cloud Legend GR.png|Meteorain (GR). FFAB Meteorain - Cloud Legend GR 2.png|Meteorain (GR). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend CR.png|Climhazzard (CR). FFAB Summon Knights of the Round Legend CR.png|Knights of the Round (CR). FFAB Omnislash - Cloud Legend CR.png|Omnislash (CR). FFAB Omnislash Version 5 Legend CR.png|Omnislash ver.5 (CR). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend CR+.png|Blade Beam (CR+). FFAB Finishing Touch - Cloud Legend CR+.png|Finishing Touch (CR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Cloud appears as all three elemental type cards (fire, lightning, and ice) and his cards are either R, SR, or SR+. His card artwork appears from ''Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFF Cloud Strife SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. FF7AC Cloud Strife SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). FF7AC Cloud Strife SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). DFF Cloud Strife R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (4). FF7 Cloud Strife + Chocobo SR Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (5). FF7 Cloud Strife R F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (6). FF7 Cloud Strife SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (7). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Cloud is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content. He uses Meteorain during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cloud appears as a recruitable character. He joins the party after clearing Mako Reactor No. 5 for the first time. Final Fantasy Explorers FFE_FFVII_Cloud_cg.png|Cloud. CloudStrife-ffe.jpg|Cloud in-game. Final Fantasy Explorers-Force FFEF Cloud.png Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cloud appears as a character and summonable vision. His job is listed as SOLDIER. Cloud's Trust Master reward is the Buster Style special ability. ;Story ;Stats Cloud's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ;Abilities ;Equipment Cloud can equip the following weapons: swords, great swords and maces. He can equip the following armors: hats, helms, clothes, light armors and heavy armors. He can equip accessories. ;Limit Bursts ;Awakening Materials ;Quotes ;Gallery FFBE 681 Cloud.png|No. 0681 Cloud (5★). FFBE Cloud animation.gif| FFBE Cloud animation2.gif| FFBE Cloud animation3.gif| FFBE Cloud animation4.gif| FFBE Cloud animation5.gif| FFBE Cloud animation6.gif| FFBE Cloud animation7.gif| FFBE Cloud animation8.gif| FFBE Cloud animation9.gif| Mobius Final Fantasy Cloud's SOLDIER 1st Class uniform is available for Wol as the warrior-type job as part of the collaboration event FFVII Remake Prelude. The job's Ultimate is Omnislash. In the second collaboration event, Cloud's appearance is made available to Wol. Mobius Cloud Collaboration.png|Cloud and Wol. Mobius Cloud Collaboration2.png|Cloud and Wol close-up. Mobius Cloud4.png|Cloud. Mobius Cloud5.png|Cloud. Mobius Cloud7.png|''Dissidia. Mobius Cloud6.png|''PFF'' card.. MFF Cloud & Zack FFRK.jpg|''FFRK'' card. Mobius Cloud Outfit3.png|Cloud outfit. Mobius Cloud Outfit2.png|Cloud outfit. Mobius Cloud Outfit.png|Cloud outfit. Mobius Cloud.png|Cloud meets the player. Mobius Cloud2.png|Cloud interacts with the player. Mobius Cloud3.png|Cloud holding a crystal. Mobius Cloud2 Collaboration.png|Wol bearing Cloud's appearance. MFF Cloud FFVII.jpg| ''World of Final Fantasy Cloud appears as a summonable Champion. WoFF Cloud SS.png| WoFF Cloud SS2.png| WoFF Cloud SS3.png| Who's Who :''CV: Steve Burton / Takahiro Sakurai :Age in Grymoire: 21 :Notes: Buster sword / Chocobo haircut / Former member of SOLDIER / The quiet, serious type / Keeps his cool / Fights against the Federation with the League of S :Cloud and the League :The Grymoirian Cloud used to work for Shinra as a member of SOLDIER. However, a certain incident caused their paths to diverge. :Quistis asked Cloud to stay on with the League of S as a freelance mercenary, and Cloud agreed...Under one condition. :The Condition :Cloud’s condition for staying with the League was this: SeeD must agree to help him track a man down, and if Cloud should decide to pursue the manhunt alone, they must not interfere. '' :''Cloud seeks vengeance. His reasons are unclear, but when it comes to this one man, he goes blind with rage. :Antichampions :Enna Kros created the Champions as a kind of antibody to make her worlds and the people within them stronger; when a menace like the Cogna appears, the Champions awaken and fight it off. :But there are also "Antichampions" who work not to save the word, but to destroy it. The man with silver hair whom Cloud is pursuing is just one of these Antichampions. :The Man with the Silver Hair :Cloud never explains why he holds such a fierce grudge against the silver-haired man. Still, Grymoire’s Mediums often suffer the same fate as their originals. We never meet Zack and Aerith in Grymoire, so the dots shouldn’t be very hard to connect. :Although Cloud’s past haunts him, that doesn’t mean he’s doomed to dilly-dally, shilly shally forever. After all, he’s got both Tifa and his allies in the League of S to help him turn things around. :First World of Origin :FINAL FANTASY VII ''Final Fantasy VII'' technical demo Cloud and Aerith appear in the PlayStation 3 tech demo, which recreates the Final Fantasy VII opening sequence in advanced graphics. The scene of Cloud leaping from the train shows only him with no Shinra or AVALANCHE members present. His hair is modeled after his Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' and ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children appearances. ''Chocobo Racing Cloud is a secret character riding the Hardy-Daytona. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cloud is represented by many cards: five are of the Fire element, three are of the Shine element, two of the latter being promotional cards, and one is of the Wind element. The fire-elemental cards depict his ''Final Fantasy VII artwork, his Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' render, an image of Cloud from a promotional image of ''Final Fantasy VII, an artwork of him and Aerith from Final Fantasy VII and an artwork of him and Red XIII from Final Fantasy VII. The three shine cards depict his Dissidia Final Fantasy art, his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy art, and his Kingdom Hearts art, the latter of which was distributed with Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix. His wind card depicts artwork of Cloud riding a chocobo from Final Fantasy VII. FF TCG Cloud.png|Trading card depicting Cloud's Nomura art. Cloud TCG.png|Trading card depicting Cloud's Crisis Core render. CloudSmall-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card depicting Cloud's Dissidia art. Cloud PR TCG.png|Trading card depicting Cloud's Theatrhythm art. FFTCG-CloudKH.PNG|Promotional trading card depicting Cloud's Kingdom Hearts outfit. Pr-005 Chocobo TCG.png|Promotional trading card depicting Cloud riding a chocobo. Cloud3 PR TCG.png|Cloud in a promotional artwork of Final Fantasy VII. Cloud2 TCG.png|Cloud and Kadaj from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Cloud3 TCG.png|Cloud from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete. Cloud4 TCG.png|Artwork of Cloud and Aerith by Yoshitaka Amano. Cloud & Red XIII TCG.png|Artwork of Cloud and Red XIII by Yoshitaka Amano. Cloud2 PR TCG.png|Trading card depicting Cloud's Final Fantasy Explorers appearance. Aerith4 TCG.png|Cloud appears on Aerith's card with an Amano artwork. FFTCG A-001 Cloud.png|English promotional card depicting Cloud's Final Fantasy VII Remake appearance. '' Cloud appears as an opponent and on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. On Easy he uses rules All Open and Same. On Normal and Hard he plays with Same and Plus. On Hard the rare five star cards of himself can be won from him, among other cards. He uses the trading rule One. 146a Cloud.png|Cloud. 146b Cloud.png|Cloud. 146c Cloud.png|Cloud. 155a Cloud.png|Cloud. 155b Cloud.png|Cloud. 155c Cloud.png|Cloud. 325x Cloud.png|Cloud from Dissidia Final Fantasy. 424a Cloud.png|Cloud. 424b Cloud.png|Cloud. 424c Cloud.png|Cloud. Guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Cloud is an initial playable character who fights primarily with martial arts, but can wield the Buster Sword as well for slower but stronger attacks. Cloud's special attacks include Omnislash, Braver, and Meteorain. His alternate costume gives him a Shinra infantry uniform. Cloud is fought as an optional boss in the Arcade mode in the Golden Saucer. To reach him, the player must defeat all of the opponents up to Sasuke in the arena in under 3 minutes and 20 seconds. His title is "Guardian", and defeating him under the proper conditions allows the player to fight "Summoner" Tifa. Cloud's fighting style is Ken "Godhand" Mishima's fighting style known as Mishima-Style Fighting Karate, as he utilizes his basic combo attack and three of his moves, such as the "Demon Scissors", "Flash Punch Combo" and his "Dragon Uppercut". His unique ability is to wield his Buster Sword to deal double damage in every three slashes, or utilizing his Limit Break such as Braver and his ultimate Limit Break, Omnislash. During charge, he can execute his Limit Break, Meteorain to make extensive damage on his opponent. His win animation is his win animation in ''Final Fantasy VII but minor changes as he spins his Buster Sword three times instead of seven times. This win animation is later used in both his appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy respectively. Ehrgeiz-Cloud.jpg|Cloud's character artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Cloud-in-Ehrgeiz.jpg|Cloud's in-game model. ''Kingdom Hearts Cloud appears in the ''Kingdom Hearts series as a withdrawn and quiet swordsman seeking his arch-rival Sephiroth across several worlds, wishing to end a grudge between them. In the first game, he makes a deal with that the god will help him find Sephiroth if Cloud kills . This leads to a battle between Cloud and , whom Hades orders Cloud to kill. Cloud either fails or he beats Sora but refrains from killing him, and Hades is prompted to release . After Sora dispatches Cerberus, Cloud departs, but returns after Sora defeats Sephiroth to fight him. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, a memory-based version of Cloud fulfills the same role, only seeking his lost memories instead of Sephiroth who does not appear in the game. Similarly, a data-based version of Cloud appears in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, hired by Hades to defeat Hercules within the glitched labyrinthine coliseum. Cloud is defeated by Sora and Hercules, and later briefly joins the party. In the game's final world, a data-based Castle Oblivion, a memory-based version of the data-based Cloud appears. In Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud returns appearing in , wearing [[Cloudy Wolf|his outfit from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children]]. Cloud is again seeking Sephiroth, and confronts him after Sephiroth spars with Sora. Cloud helps Leon defend Hollow Bastion and is generally closer to the other Final Fantasy characters than before; including Tifa, the manifestation of his light Kingdom Hearts Character's Reports Vol.2, who is pursuing him as he pursues Sephiroth, the manifestation of his darkness. In Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud appears as a boss in various coliseum cups. After the player beats Cloud in the Hercules Cup in the first Kingdom Hearts they receive the Keyblade, which is modeled after the Buster Sword. The Metal Chocobo reappears in both Chain of Memories and Re:coded. In Kingdom Hearts II, after Sora watches Cloud and Sephiroth's fight, Tifa gives him the Keyblade, modeled after a motorcycle key. In Chain of Memories, Cloud can be obtained as a summon. A special gummi ship blueprint called Fenrir can be obtained. It shows Cloud riding the Fenrir and wielding the Buster Sword. In the Japanese version, Cloud is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai, while in the English release, he is voiced by Steve Burton. Cloud also makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts χ chi as one of the obtainable character cards. He appears in the remake, Kingdom Hearts Union χCross, on several medals and his Kingdom Hearts outfit was available from July 1, 2016 to July 11, 2016 for players to dress their avatar (male only). He also appears as a boss and ally. Cloud recoded render.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Khcom-cloud.png|Appearance in Chain of Memories. Cloud2-ChofMem.png|Appearance in Chain of Memories. 2journal.jpg|Apppearance in Kingdom Hearts II. Cloud (KH-Origonal-Mobile).png|Cloud's Kingdom Hearts costume in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Cloud (KH Mobile).png|Cloud's Kingdom Hearts II costume in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. MetalChocobo.png|The Metal Chocobo Keyblade. FenrirKeyblade.png|The Fenrir Keyblade. KHχchi Cloud4.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. Cloud_and_tifa_khx.png|''Kingdom Hearts X chi (1). KHχchi Cloud.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (2). KHχchi Cloud2.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (3). KHχchi Cloud3.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (4). KHχchi Cloud SS.png|Screenshot of Cloud in Kingdom Hearts χ chi. KHUX_Cloud_outfit.png| KHUX_Illustrated_Cloud_6★_Medal.png| KHUX_KH1_Cloud_3★_Medal.png| KHUX_KH1_Cloud_4★_Medal.png| KHUX_KH1_Cloud_5★_Medal.png| KHUX_KH1_Cloud_6★_Medal.png| KHUX_KH2_Cloud_3★_Medal.png| KHUX_KH2_Cloud_4★_Medal.png| KHUX_KH2_Cloud_5★_Medal.png| KHUX_KH2_Cloud_6★_Medal.png| WoFF_Cloud_6★_Medal.png| ''Itadaki Street'' Cloud is a playable character in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special alongside several other Final Fantasy characters. Cloud is a playable character alongside several other Final Fantasy characters in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. He is set to appear in Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary. Cloud is a playable character in Itadaki Street Mobile, alongside several other Final Fantasy characters. ItagakiStcloud.png|In-game model in Itadaki Street Special. Itadaki_Street_Special_Cloud_and_Tifa.jpg|"Promotional Wallpaper". Cloud_and_Tifa_itadaki_street.jpg|"Promotional banner". Itadaki Cloud 30th.png|Cloud in Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki-CloudPortrait.png|Cloud in Itadaki Street Mobile. Itadaki Cloud 3D.png|Render in Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary. ''Puzzle & Dragons'' Cloud and his Buster Sword appeared as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration. The collaboration event happened in the North American version from 2 to 15 November, 2015. Cloud is depicted with the Hardy-Daytona and Fenrir in his evolutions. PAD Cloud2.png|No. 2029 Cloud. PAD_Cloud_bike_artwork.png|No. 2030 Cloud & Hardy-Daytona. PAD Cloud.png|No. 2764 Cloud & Fenrir. PAD Cloud's Buster Sword.png|No. 2060 Cloud's Buster Sword. PAD Collaboration.png|Promotional artwork featuring Cloud and Yuna. PAD Collaboration2.png|Artwork of Cloud and Yuna. ''Monster Strike'' Cloud appears as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration. MS Cloud.png| MS Cloud2.png| MS Cloud3.png| MS Cloud Ball.png| MS Cloud Ball2.png| MS Cloud Ball3.png| ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U :''See also: Cloud on SmashWiki Cloud is a playable DLC character in the Nintendo-themed fighting game where players can use him to battle other iconic video game characters, such as Mario or Pikachu. He was released along with Midgar as a stage on December 15th, 2015. Players can choose between both his Final Fantasy VII garb, which borrows from its design as seen in Dissidia Final Fantasy, and his Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children outfit, complete with a Fusion Swords-style Buster Sword. His third alternate costume removes the sleeve, as shown near the climax of the movie. Cloud is voiced by his Japanese voice actor in all versions. His victory fanfare is from Final Fantasy VII and replaces the original results screen tune if he wins, a first for the series. Cloud uses his Buster Sword and physical attacks. He is fast with quick range thanks to his massive sword and decent jumping ability. Cloud can fight decently in the air or on the ground, but most of his attacking power comes from his unique Specials based on his Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII. His standard B is Blade Beam for a ranged attack on the ground or in the air. His Side Special is Cross-Slash, which can hit several times if it connects, but leaves him vulnerable if blocked. His Up Special and recovery move is Climhazzard. Pressing the button again will bring him down for a second hit, though if performed at the wrong time, this can cause Cloud to suicide off the stage by mistake. Cloud's taunts include his victory pose as well as the Magic Materia animation. Cloud's most unique feature is his Down Special, which is the Limit Charge. This causes a menu box to appear over Cloud's head showing the Limit Charge meter, which builds if Cloud gives or receives damage. Once full, he will be surrounded by a blue aura similar to his appearance in Advent Children when using Limit Breaks. In this state, each of his Specials is enhanced, such as the Blade Beam dealing consecutive hits with the last one launching the opponent. A Limit-Charged Climhazzard has far greater recovery power, and the Down Special is replaced with Finishing Touch, which only inflicts 1% damage but has powerful launching capability. Cloud's Final Smash is Omnislash, which starts with him flying in a straight line, then pulling off a visually impressive series of attacks in the air before launching the opponent into the distance. If Cloud is not facing a nearby opponent this attack can miss. His Boxing Ring title is "SOLDIER 1st Class". When Kirby eats Cloud, he will wear Cloud's haircut as a hat and wield the Buster Sword to perform Cloud's Blade Beam attack; this does not, of course, give Kirby access to Limit Breaks since he can only copy a character's default B button move. In the Nintendo Direct held on November 12th 2015, a trailer was released announcing Cloud would join Smash Bros. The reveal trailer included several in-jokes to Final Fantasy VII including Cloud carrying Wario from the WarioWare series' motorbike, Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda series kneeling before him in a pose similar to Aerith's when she first meets Cloud, and Cloud appearing dazed while on the King of Red Lions from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, referring to Cloud's motion sickness while on the Cargo Ship. At the end of the trailer, where Cloud confronts Ike from the Fire Emblem series, the camera angles flash back and forth between the two before Cloud finishes off Ike with Omnislash, alluding to Cloud's metaphysical duel with Sephiroth at the end of Final Fantasy VII. During his Classic/All-Star clear movie Cloud lies on the floor with Dr. Mario and Jigglypuff (with its nurse costume) beside him, referring to the segment in Final Fantasy VII where Cloud is hospitalized due to Mako poisoning. According to lead developer Masahiro Sakurai, he got many requests to include a Final Fantasy character, with Cloud being the most requested.Cloud Strife To Be Available Later Today For Super Smash Bros. Siliconera Super Smash Bros. Tetsuya Nomura.jpg|Official artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Cloud Advent Children SSB4.png|Clouds Advent children costume in SSB4. Cloud Smash Bros Splash Card.png|Cloud's Splash Card artwork from the announcement trailer. Cloud_Smash_Bros.jpg|Screen shot of Cloud in-game. Kirby Cloud.jpg|Kirby wearing a Cloud hat. References Category:Final Fantasy VII player character other appearances